ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Lily
Childhood |image = Tiger.jpg |image-size =250x450 |image-caption = Portrayed by: Vanessa Hudgens |Created By= Nic |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 19 |Species= Human |Position= Lone Powhatan |affiliation = Powhatan Tribe|species = Human}}Tiger Lily was born and raised in the Oasis - a place of great beauty - in the land of Solhara. Her family was part of the great Powhatan tribe, and from a very young age the little "Attamusca" showed signs of physical and mental greatness. While other females of the tribe took to traditional roles of gathering, cooking, and weaving, Tiger Lily gravitated toward a desire to be like her older brother Kocoum. Her fierce and spirited nature earned her the name "Tiger," a beast she had never seen but had heard stories about . . . and so she became her parent's little "Tiger Lily." At the age of three the sickness swept through the Powhatan camp and took the life of Tiger Lily's mother. A strong warrior in heart, the Powhatan girl remained by her mother's side until her final breath. It was that moment that would define who Tiger Lily would become - a fierce woman who would not allow love to weaken her resolve. Kocoum took it upon himself to teach Tiger Lily the importance of becoming her own woman with both strength of mind and body. It was not more than a few years later that she joined the hunt with many of the male Powhatans, travelling out into the forests for food to feed the tribe. Tiger Lily often ventured from camp in search of adventure, but when she returned one hot day to the sound of drums and her brother's saddened face, she knew tragedy had struck once again. Her father, the great warrior, had fallen. It was in this moment that Tiger Lily would shed her final tears of weakness. Enslavement and Escape With just Kocoum and Tiger Lily left to represent their family unit, both made sure to throw themselves into skill development that would aid and protect the rest of their tribe. Nearly ten years had gone when a group of invaders came into the camp for supplies and slaves. Tiger Lily knew that she would be valuable as a fighter, but she instinctively took many of the tribe's children to the Big Chief's tent in an attempt to protect them. When the invaders entered the tent they asked for the Chief's daughter Pocahontas. Tiger Lily stepped forward and claimed to be the princess they sought - a choice that would change her future forever. The Powhatan was taken to Zabier and sold to a wealthy family to wait upon the eldest daughter of the house. Tiger Lily spoke to no one in her Powhatan tongue, but she listened carefully to the new language around her . . . and, in the quiet of night, she would practice with these new words on her lips. It was during this time that she also learned that giving her body could be both pleasurable and profitable - sex, she was learning, was a way to get what she wanted and needed to survive. Often times such meetings would provide her with a release as well as extra food or clothing, which was scarcely offered her. Years passed before Tiger Lily found the courage to scale the brick walls of her captive home, steal a horse from the stable, and ride off to her freedom. It was not Solhara where she would go but a new place she had not yet been called the Yarrow. In all her years of captivity Tiger Lily had convinced herself that her brother and people cared little for her life . . . for if they had then surely they would have attempted to rescue her in Zabier. This feeling of abandonment strengthened her unfeeling heart even more, and it propelled her forward to a new land where she could learn to survive on her own. The Yarrow In the Yarrow she spent months in a lean-to with little contact save that of Peter Pan - a boy who shared in her spirit of adventure and desire for tormenting pirates . . . and killing them. Tinkerbell also tagged along from time to time, though Tiger Lily found the bug annoying and often plotted her death. What little closeness she allowed herself to have with Pan soon faded, for he disappeared with no notice and Tiger Lily resented having opened up to him in the slightest. So, it became that Tiger Lily swam out to pirate ships on her own; it was returning from such a scavenge that she met the Big Bad Wolf. An instant connection was formed between the two, and after sharing a lustful afternoon together he offered her the opportunity to prove herself. He left her that day with a bite at her collarbone, - a scar she would have forever - and an offer to become like him . . . a Lycan and the the new Alpha of the Pride pack. The Powhatan took much time in deliberating such an offer, and in the meantime she met Rufio - a former lost boy and vagabond. Though the two started their relationship trying to kill one another, Tiger Lily eventually began to feel something for the red-haired man that she had tried to suppress her entire life. When the Big Bad Wolf did not return, Tiger Lily let go of the idea that she would become like him; instead, she let the scar serve as her only reminder of their encounter in the woods. It was in Rufio that she now invested herself . . . and for the first time she allowed herself to love him in ways she thought she never could. After spending time as a twosome in the Yarrow, Tiger Lily caught wind of a meet-up among the "lost," the underdogs who were all powerful in their own right but in need of a solid group. With the Blight taking over Gal'Leah, Rufio and Tiger Lily decided to set out and meet Hannelore and her group . . . to hear what could come of such an alliance between human, skinwalker, lycan, mermaid . . . a mismatch of peoples. It is with the underdogs that Tiger Lily now finds herself allied, though Rufio - like Pan - has gone, and the heart of the Powhatan is colder than ever to human connection.